The General of Agitation - Miku X KAITO
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: 初音ミク is having sleeping problems and it's up to one man to help her. A Miku X KAITO oneshot , enjoy!


**こにちわ皆** **!**

 **How are you? Good?**

 **Well today , I'm bringing you a Miku X Kaito fanfic**

 **It's slightly based off of the song Unhappy Refrain but not too much**

 **Miku is in her Agitation Module**

 **And KAITO is in his General alt. Module**

 **It might be a bit weird... But who cares xD**

 **Here ya go!**

She woke up again... It was 5:30... Only a few hours ago she woke up , but now she was wide awake again... This had been happening for the past few months.

"Urgh... shit..." Miku groaned getting up and running a hand through her greenish white hair. She decided she'd get up.

Miku went into her bathroom and washed her face. She splashed the cold water against her face. Annoyed , she sighed and then proceeded to get in her uniform. Once that was done she exited her room , locking the door behind her. She went into the Meeting area of HQ and went into the freezer and pulled out a bottle of whisky and sat down in her chair. This was bad... She might never get ang sleep at this rate. She might ask Luka for some sleeping pills. But finding her was a different story...

"Haahh... This sucks..." Miku Mumbled

"Unlike you to drink so early in a morning." Said a male voice behind her , she instantly recognised it

"Unlike you to not be wearing that gas mask of yours , General" Miku replied

"So Miku... Why are you drinking this early in a morning" Kaito asked sitting next to her "Not been able to sleep?"

"Hit the nail with the hammer on that one , General" Miku scoffed "It's just been hard getting to sleep... that's all..."

The General pondered for a bit "Why don't I ask Luka to get you some sleeping pills?" He then asked.

"I was just thinking that actually" Miku responded

"Heh , they say great minds think alike. Glad I chose you for 2nd in command" Kaito chuckled

"I'll take that as a complenent , but... I already take sleeping pills." Miku replied

"Seriously? And you still can't sleep?" Asked Kaito

"I was thinking about uping the dosage" Miku responded

"Don't do that." Said Kaito "It might just be stress"

He grabbed a glass and poured in some whiskey

"I could help you relieve stress but I'd still have mine" he finished

"Then it'll go both ways... You'll help me get over my stress and I help you get over yours. Deal?" She held her hand out

"Deal." He said and they shook on it

... After all duties were finished...

'That was one hell of a day...' Miku said to herself 'Today was worse than all the other days'

Miku walked along the metalic corridor when a door suddenly slid open behind her

"Oh Miku! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Said a familiar voice she knew all too well

"Luka... What's up?" She greeted

"Just wanted to know how the dosage is going really." Luka responded

"Oh... they kinda work I suppose... It lets me get at least 6 more hours sleep. But I forgot to take them last night..." Miku mumbled

"Hmmm... I see... Well If they help with your sleep deprivation then everything should go back to how it was. In the mean time , keep taking the tablets on a regular basis. It is okay to skip a day but make sure you take it the following morning." Luka told her

"Rodger that..." Miku said "I'll make sure I take them."

"Good. Now we meeting up for drinks with everyone later?" Luka asked

"Probably , I'll see how I feel" Miku replied

"Okay! Don't push yourself to come if you don't feel like it , okay?" Luka shouted

"Alright Nurse Megurine!" Miku joked before entering her room

... After a few hours ...

Miku was in her bed , still awake

"Urgh... can't go to sleep..." she mumbled

"People can hear you on the other side of the door , SIC" Said a male voice from behind the door

"Oh you're still going to refer to me as SIC , General? Was calling me by my real name a joke earlier or what?" Miku grumbled

"Haha! I only do it 'cause you react in the funniest way possible" Kaito laughed

"You're mocking me... hah... now I see why people talk ill of you behind your back" Miku joked

"Hmph , whatever. You going to let me in or what?" He asked knocking on her door

"Fine , fine! Jeez..." Miku grumbled , finding her keycard and unlocking her door from the inside

"Well... you really changed it... looks a bit more luxorious... as expected of the second in command" Kaito stated while examining her room

It was filled with high-class furniture , A huge 3D TV , a few gaming devices , some shojo manga (ショジョマンガ) and some girly magazines

"Quit admiring my work of art and tell me why you're here..." Miku said sternly

"Well... we _did_ make a deal earlier" said Kaito

"Wonderful" Miku yawned , sitting on the edge of the bed

"It was your idea if you remember" he said while putting his face close to hers

"Yeah ... what are you doing?" Miku asked him as she saw how close they were

"Just checking to see if you have amnesia... apparently not..." he said glumly

"You sound sad about that... Why?" Miku questioned

"Well... We'll save that for later" he said "for now I'm here to relieve your stress"

He pulled her close to him and...

Their lips touched

Mikus face twisted into a confused expression as she felt something go into her mouth.

He pulled away

"Hang on to that for me , okay?" He said chuckling

"Jeez , at least give me a fresh piece. I hate half eaten gum" Miku said , pondering for a moment "here... you can have it back"

"No you keep-" Kaito was cut off as Miku pulled him down onto the bed

She kissed him and passed the gum back to him the same way he did to her

"Fiesty..." Kaito mumbled before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her full force

He pulled back and took off his shirt and spat the gum in the bin

"I think this method will work wonders for both our stress" he smirked

"Maybe so..." Miku agreed , taking off her shirt leaving her upper area in nothing but a bra.

They kissed more forcefully and Miku trailed her hands up and down Kaitos abs while he tried taking her pants off.

"Not yet..." Miku said "You have to take yours off first"

He sighed , yet he obliged her wish and took his pants off first and then took hers off.

That night... everyone heard everything...

Maybe they should have closed the door...

The next day...

"Good morning Miku!" Said a commanding voice , it was Kaito

"H-huh?Shit... What time is it?" She asked

"Well my dark angel , it's 11:35 a.m" Kaito stated

"W-wow... maybe that did help..." said Miku

"Yes , of course it did... It was me after all" he stated proudly

"Hah , state how much experience you've had infront if everyone , huh? Yeah , the diir was open last night" Miku chuckled

"Really? Oh , well. Luka and Luki keep their door open when they do it , every time." Kaito laughed

"Hah , yeah... true... Well lets get dressed..." Miku groaned

"Yeah , No!" He said pulling her back onto the bed

"Really?" She Huffed

"Yes... it's your turn to relieve _my_ stress. Okay?" He said

"Fine..." Miku groaned and fell asleep once again

 **Okay! Cheezy but still!**

 **I will do a Luka X Luki fanfic based off of Interviewer! I love that song cx**

 **And I'll do a Luka X Len fanfic based off of their song Perfect Crime!**

 **I love that song! It deserves to be in Project DIVA , like alot of their songs.**

 **They're like , AMAZING!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
